Our Lives, Our Ninja Story
by iblueninja
Summary: As we grow up, we'll learn things that we never wanted to learn; do things that we thought we never could; meet people that would change our lives forever. This is a story of three girls who's lives are changed forever.


**Author's Note:** This is my first, as you might put it, 'fanfiction'. From the title you might guess it's a Nauto FanFiction, but the thing is, it's not about Naruto and his crazed out dreams about becoming Hokage and stuff. This story is based on two OCs and one character from Tales of Symphonia: Ruikia Neka, the elemental fighter, Fira Nereid, the healer, and Sheena Fujibayashi, the summoner. Their stories and personalities will be revealed over the story.

**Disclaimer: I dont own any part of_ Naruto_ or _Tales of Symphonia_. The OCs and plot are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Life; The Beginning**

A week before the fated Genin Exams were about to start and all the academy students would have to take it. The Genin Exams were the student's ticket towards their first steps into becoming a full fledge ninjas. No one knew if they were going to pass or fail; everyone had the chills. Ruikia Neka, the first girl of this story, sat in the classroom next to her cousin Shikamaru Nara at the end of the back row of the class room. She didn't have the brains to match Shikamaru, but she had something that he lacked; the ability to work hard. Shikamaru had a reputation of being extremely lazy, but Ruikia was just the opposite. Ruikia Neka comes from a family of special ninjas that have an interesting bloodline technique called 'Black Magic', as in she can cast some type of magic spells. The ninja in the Neka clan are called 'Ninja Mage'. They have the ability to use any or all elements at a time to create powerful techniques, instead of using one technique at a time. Sadly, there are only a few ninja mages in the world, or in that fact in Ruikia's clan. Only a selected few in her clan can hold their bloodline limit, but inheriting the bloodline limit, the so called 'ninja-mage' also carries the power of an animal unique to their chakra element. For Ruikia, she has the eyes and strength of a dragon. With eyes as powerful as a dragon's also comes with a down side. The particular dragon eyes that Ruikia holds are sensitive to light. Thus she has to cover her eyes just to get rid of the pain from the light. Although she could see through her blindfold with ease... Such a strange bloodline limit.

"Settle down." Iruka, the teacher for the class of 2-E said, "Let's get you all prepared for the upcoming Genin Exams." The chatter among the students began to quiet down as they drew their attention towards Iruka. "The Genin Exams..." Iruka said as he wrote the words 'GENIN EXAM' on his chalkboard, "Are your tickets to become ninjas and if you don't pass them... You'll have to take this class all over again." His eyes shot directly at Naruto, also known as the 'hyper-active' boy or the 'cursed one' for the older people. "I'll pass this time!" Naruto said as he jumped up on the desk, "Believe it!" He shouts his famous, but annoying, catch phrase. Everyone starts to giggle as he proudly displays himself on top of the desk; most knew that Naruto failed the Genin Exams three or two years in a row. "Rumor has it that he failed the exam several times and my cousin, who's now a Chunin, told me that the Genin Exams are really easy." whispered a boy right behind Ruikia.  
_  
__"Failed the Genin Exams?"_ Ruikia thought to herself, she looks at Naruto who was still on his desk dancing. She starts to fiddle with her hands on her desk. The upcoming Genin Exams got many academy students worried. "I hope they're not exaggerating..." She sighs and looks at her cousin, Shikamaru Nara, "Umm... Cousin..." Ruikia starts, "I was wondering..." Her cousin had his head down and wasn't really paying attention to Naruto or Iruka. She takes her hand and starts to tap him on the shoulder.

"No, Ruikia..." Shikamaru said as before Ruikia could tap him on the shoulder. "The Genin Exams aren't going to kill you, but it doesn't really matter..." He sighs and gives his cousin a reassuring small smile. "Look, you're more determined to become a ninja then I am. Just keep doing what you're doing, and you'll do fine."He rests his head back on the desk. "Thank you, Shikamaru..." Ruikia said quietly as Shikamaru starts to fall asleep in class once more. She looks at Naruto once more and shakes her head, _"I'm determined to do well." __  
_  
After Naruto had his moment in the class room, Iruka continued to talk about the Genin Exams and what was required of each student in order for them to graduate. Ruikia paid close attention as she remembered all the major points that Iruka made during his lecture. She looks at her cousin who was still sleeping. Shaking her head, Ruikia wonders how he could be so smart; there must be something he's doing. Ruikia was somewhat jealous of her cousin's intelligence level. No matter how hard she tried, Shikamaru would always find a way to outsmart her, but she laughed at the one quality that dragged him down. His laziness. Ruikia turned her attention away from her cousin and back at Iruka.

**.:~:.**

Soon enough the bell rang. School was over for the day, everyone rushed out of their classrooms to head on home with their families or friends. Ruikia and Shikamaru, along with Chouji started to walk home together. The three of them started to talk about the Genin Exams; out of the three, Ruikia was the most eager to get on with the test.  
"So Chouji." Ruikia said looking at her cousin's best friend, "Are you ready for the Genin Exams?" Chouji looks back at Ruikia as he opens up a bag of his favorite barbeque flavored chips, "Somewhat. How about you, Shikamaru?" He said eating a chip from the bag and savoring the taste. Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and places his arms behind his head, letting his head rest on his head as he looks up at the afternoon sky. "Cousin..." Ruikia said in concern, "You should take this more seriously. Don't you want to become a great ninja like you father? My uncle?" She was worried about her cousin's wellbeing. "Look, Ruikia..." Shikamaru starts, "I just want to have a normal life. Get older, marry the girl of my dreams, have children and live peacefully. I don't want any more excitement in my life." He sighs as he continues to walk with Chouji and Ruikia. Both Ruikia and Chouji sigh as they hear Shikamaru's planned out life. "I don't know about you guys." Ruikia said with an excited smile. "I want some excitement. I want to go on an adventure." Her eyes starts to light up with new found fantasies, "I want something more than this, this... This ordinary life style." She points to a random happy ordinary couple walking down the street with their children, "I want to have something to tell my future kids. Oh the stories that I should tell them..." She sighs with happiness as her future fantasy runs in her mind.

Chouji looks at both Shikamaru and Ruikia, "You two are complete opposites. You know that?" He shakes his head as he continues to eat his potato chips. "Want some?" He said handing the bag towards the two. Ruikia shakes her head, she never liked potato chips, she was more of a sweet toothed type of person; Shikamaru on the other hand reluctantly took a single potato chip from his best friend's bag and simply ate it. Minutes later all three of them came to a crossing, where the road split into two different paths. "Well, I guess I'll just see you guys later." Chouji said taking the left path to his home as he waves bye to Shikamaru and Ruikia. "Bye, Chouji." Shikamaru and Ruikia said in unison as they took the right path to their home. By the time they got home, it was almost dinner time.  
"Gosh..." Ruikia said as she entered into the house of her auntie and uncle, Shikamaru's mom and dad."It's almost dinner time..." She takes off her shoes and leaves them near the front entrance. Ruikia stayed with Shikamaru ever since she was only 6; her mother and father died from an unknown illness when she was a young girl. There was no one else related to Ruikia except for Shikamaru Nara, who was the only living known relative for Ruikia. So ever since then, Ruikia has been with Shikamaru.

"It would have been easier if we took the short cut..." Shikamaru said as he follows his cousin through the entrance of their house. "Shortcut?" Ruikia turns around and looks at him, "What shortcut?" She raised her voice a little bit; it was obvious she was annoyed at him. "Yeah... Didn't I tell you?" Shikamaru said jokingly as he took of his shoes and enters into the house, walking along the hallway towards the dining area of the house. "No, you didn't!" Ruikia said chasing after her cousin. "You always do this! What's your excuse this time? Laziness? You didn't feel like it?" She looks at him ad both of them took a seat across from each other at the table. Shikamaru's dad looks at both Ruikia and his son and sighs. _"Here we go again..."_As the two cousins continue to argue, Shikamaru's mom walks into the dining area with food ready for everyone to eat."It's only been a few minutes since you two got home and you're already arguing?" She said as she places the food on the already set up table.

"Auntie!" Ruikia said to her, "Shika isnt being very nice..." She only called Shikamaru, Shika just to annoy him. "This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru said trying to drop the argument, he really didn't care about what Ruikia had to say, unless if it was important. "That's enough." Shikamaru's mom said to both of them, "Eat your dinner, then after that you two can tear each other up."She laughs a little as she gets herself some food. The father simply looks at the two kids and shakes his head as he takes some food and eats. Ruikia and Shikamaru sigh and start to get food in unison.


End file.
